new life
by Maddie L Jones
Summary: It about natsu team kicking lucy off and she joins sabertooth before gmg . But during it they want her back. DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !
1. new friends

Today was just sad and I was so hurt because Natsu kicked me off of the team to put Lisanna on. This morning, I went to the guild and asked Mirajane for my milkshake. Then, Natsu came over to me and told me that I was kicked off the team for being weak and always being behind my friends. I started to cry and Lisanna laughed at me. So I ran as fast as I could and tripped on a rock. I fell right in to Sting the light dragon slayer and beside him was Rogue.

"Are you okay?"They asked.

"No, that jerk Natsu kicked me off of my team for being weak. He then replaced me with Lisanna." I answered back. Sting gave me a smirk.

"I'll train you, if you come to our guild...Blondie."

I glared at him but accepted his offer. Sting then tied get me to bow to him and Rouge then hit him on the back of his head. Sting hit him back and they then started fighting with each other. Sting accidently pushed Rouge into me, I started to fall but Rouge grabbed me before I hit the gound. He smiled at me, and that made me blush. This made me wonder if they were as bad as people say they are. We then hurried to Fairy Tail so that I could get my stamp removed. I had them wait outside while I went to master Makarov. My stomach dropped at the thought of talking to him. I took a deep breath and opened his door.

"Lucy? Dear, what do you need?" He asked me when he saw me standing there.

"Master, I want to leave the guild." His eyes popped open at this.

"You may do as you please, but why?"

"Natsu kicked me off of the team and another guild's team offered me a place."

He smiled sadly at me and removed my stamp. He gave a necklace with the Fairy Tail emblem on it and let me leave. I hurried outside to the twin slayers and we went to my apartment to grab my stuff. Once we grabbed eveything, we left for Sabertooth. Little did they know that I was related to their master and Minerva.


	2. to sabertooth

Girl Kid: hey I'm back so let get to it

Lucy: wait who is pair with me?

Girl Kid: let just say this natsu ,rouge or sting

Lucy: weird but ok :)

Sting: Girl Kid don't own fairy tail

* * *

><p>So we head to sabertooth and when we went in I saw Minerva and she saw me . And she ran and hug me so tight , I so close past out till mast came out and saw me , soon it was a bear hug with me in the middle of it. Everyone was so so so quiet and scared that master said let welcome are new member of sabertooth and my and Minerva youngest family member. So sting and rouge run to me and ask why did u not tell us? I said "I wanted to see u guys faces here when u guys found out hehehe". Till master ask why here ,so I told them the story till everyone said they will hurt them. Master ..Gemma ask I want be on there gmg team? I SAID "YES SO LOUD THAT THEY WERE DEATH FOR TWO MINUTES".<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy vision<p>

I can't wait to there faces at the gmg when I'm with sabertooth but mostly natsu. Sting came in and ask if I was ok so I said yes but no. Sting" ask if he could sleep with me" so I said "yes". We fell asleep , his chest was so warm that I could sleep on it all the time.

With fairy tail

Master Makarov came out screaming so loud that mirajane had to calm him down . Laxus ask what wrong and Makarov said that "lucy left because of u brats never treating her as a family member any more so she left and went to sabertooth now". Everyone was crying and asking why and saying she would never do that. He said it was people calling her weak and making her feel like a ghost all the time. Levy was crying till lucy send her a massage saying miss u and not your fault and that I love u, see u later mm maybe at gmg ,levy saw it and kept a secret from everyone else.

The end till next chapter so I hope you like it.;)


	3. gmg

SA/N **Hey thanks for everything my pips. And i dont own them**

First day of gmg so let get the guilds out,

First out is fairy tail team B , so here are the people Natsu,Gary,Lisanna (i don't like her), Erza,Wendy and they in last place

(ouch). Next is fairy tail a ,Juvia, Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Gajeel , there in 5th place.

Levy yells " u guys can do it , let go fairy tail"

in 4th place is raven tail , master Mivan,Flare,Odra,Kurohebi,Nullpudding

and in blue Pegasus are Ren,Hibiky,Jenny,Eve,Nichiya in 3rd place

In 2nd place are lamina scale with Chelia ,Sherry,Lyon,Jura

But the most famous and hottest and in first place is SaberTooth with

Sting ,Lucy ,Rouge,Minerva,Rufus. That Lucy girl is smoked hot!

Both fairy tail tail teams run over to sabertooth.

Natsu said "why are you with them Lucy huh?"

All sabertooth members went in front of luce to hide her from them

Lucy went in front of them and said to fairy tail "there my family now and better than

u guys were ever to me".

Then sting said "she with us so leave her and us alone got it"!

Natsu was going to hit him with a fire punch till I caught it and ate it.

Every person in fairy tail had a weird but a funny face .

Natsu was so shock that he yelled "what the he'll happened just now".

We didn't answer and walk to are booth with are team mates.

First day of the gmg so let get started.

First up is from fairy tail team a are cana and juvia vs sherry and chemical from lamina scale.

Juvia made a wave and made it go over both of them , hit them very hard.

Can a uses her cards to make lighting and shock them that chelia couldn't do her healing magic.

Fairy Tail a earn 6 points so there in 5th now .

Levy was so happy and she yelled so loud "u guys were very though.

Now for the Rufus vs gray to battle.

Lucy was so happy to see Rufus battle gray.

Gray kept doing ice till Rufus did something and won hehehe.

So we won 8 points yah.

I kept ran out of the booth and hug him and told him , he did great.

Till fairy tail team b came out and said something to me like how I'm Stupid, ulgy ( said by lisanna) and I'm weak .

Rufus hurrying in front of me and said " leave her alone and natsu she could take u on ass.

So natsu punch him in the nose and lisanna hurry over to me and slap me , her nails left a mark on me.

Minerva saw it and attack lisanna so Ezra had a sword to jerk neck.

And now the twins dragon came out finally.

Natsu and gray fight till I took out all of them with lightning and water like in the first battle that shock them.

So we returned to are booth but rouge carrying and sting got jealous very fast.

Rufus said " she strong huh fairy tail rude" people.

When they went back Wendy heal them and they were startled with me .

I hope u like it and reviews please


	4. gmg2

Lucy: who am I with ?

KG: say rogue and sting are in the lead.

Natsu: why not me huh KG?

KG: I don't know but sorry.

Sting: HAHAHAHHAHAHHA in your face Natsu!

Natsu: SHUT THE HEll UP !

Lucy: KG does not own FT

* * *

><p>The second day of the GMG and the saber tooth is in the lead with 30 points.<p>

LaminaScale in second place with 25 points.

Blue Pegasus in third place with 20 points .

FTB in fourth place with 17 points.

Raven Tail in fifth place with 15 points.

the last team is FTA in last place with 11 points.

So let the game start !

* * *

><p>First is the singing contest with Flare from RT, Jenny from BP, MairJane from FTB, Sherry from LS, Wendy from FTA , and are favorite Lucy from saber tooth.<p>

First up is flare singing angel by a shotgun and got three votes

Next is Wendy singing get back by demi and got 39 votes and a hug from Lucy.

And Lucy said " wow AMAZING job wanted" .

And mirajane singing like whoa by alt and so and got 27 votes .

And sherry singing love song and got 15 votes.

So fairy tail in the lead.

Jenny singing rock star by Hannah Montana and got 5 votes.

Last is Lucy signing this little girl by candy groves and got wow 50 votes .

Now Wendy and Lucy signing one the same and there amazing and like sisters to.

So saber tooth wins that round.

Sting and rouge came at and hug me and spin me a lot till they came at and say I cheated till Wendy said "no she won fair so shut up" .

Lisanna got in tiger mode and was about to hit her til i got in front of her and I was clawed till I push her back.

I went to slap her and beat her up with little magic and said "u hurt Wendy I kill u got it" .

And next I pass put because my arm and Rufus told rouge and sting to carry me to the booth for me to get healed good.

Next match is Eve vs Lyon let go

Lyon uses ice tiger and monkey but Eve uses ice gang to cut them in half.

They both use blizzard but didn't due nothing.

Lyon uses hedgehogs to cut him and it work.

Eve uses a power one so did Lyon.

So it a tie says pumpkin.

Sabertooth with 45 points.

Lamina scale with 35 points.

FTB with 25 points

BP 21 points.

FTA with 18 points

RT with 15 points

* * *

><p>Seek peek of next chapter sting might kill natsu<p>

Lucy might be a saint

Rouge and sting and natsu fight over Lucy

Wendy might come to saber tooth

Lisanna and Lucy fight bad

Who knows.

* * *

><p>Please review and vote<p>

Lucy: bye see u next time.

Rouge : go to sleep jk

Jk: k :-)

And sting in the lead

Come on rolu plese.

Hope you like it

And sorry for it begin late I'm really trying to my others thing and school forgive plese I begged

And the poll is on my cover so busy and vote rolu rolu


	5. fighting

hey it so long seen i wrote for this story so here it is and happy thanksgiving peeps

So let the battle begin and here are the matches.

First up is flare vs lisanna but lisanna will be fighting Lucy soon.

they both come out flare was the first one to attack and lisanna goes with tiger outfit (that so slutty that mind half of the boys with bloody noses ).

flare goes with burning hair that lisanna cut with claws over and over .

Look like flare is f piss so she hit her with huge burning hair over over till she is a bloody mess.

lisanna hurry up and attack behind that leaves three deep claws mark.

flare ties her up and burn clothed like the stank she is HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAAHHHAHAHA!

Then throws her in to the wall and has an evil grin for revenge.

And flare win so easy .

And we learn lisanna is a dog for natsu thinks Lucy.

Now let go to saber tooth bench.

OMG Lucy just tell them you like them said mivera

NO please miv-chan asked Lucy

fine but if u don't win your battle i will got it said mivera

yes sis said evil Lucy.

So next up the water battle so boys get your camera ready.

From fairy tail a is lisanna the stank

From fairy tail b is juvia Gray sama she said

From saber tooth is luce sexy

From raven tail is flare

Lamina scale is sherry

Blue Pegasus is Jenny.

So let it start pumpkin

First juvia use her love for lyon

What said gray

Sherry and flare Jenny out

Jenny lose her clothes

Then Jenny is a cry baby sang mira.

The only one left is juvua lucy and ugly lisanna.

lisanna called us a cheater , sluts, whores, bitches.

so juvia and I use are magic together and got her out and juvia

so I win suckers hehehehehehehehehheheheehehheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheehhehehehe

Next on gmg , Lucy get her chance to fight lisanna and Rufus take her on a date

And to all the haters out there , here some words to u

U have no right to because u sit in room thinking im way better than u


End file.
